


A Different Kind of Wonderland

by springdistance



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Heartache, Homesickness, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, No this is not a Wonderland crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdistance/pseuds/springdistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A GIRL FALLS IN MIDDLE EARTH FANFIC) A children’s psychology student. That’s all Alice Mueller was. Doomed to study for the rest of her life… Well, that’s how she felt, anyway. The only destiny she ever knew she had was to pet puppies, take 20 hours of school a semester, work part-time in a ceramic studio, dodge her sister’s constant nagging, and have a next-to-nothing social life. That is until the day her curiosity got the best of her. I mean, she had been warned to never fall asleep in class. </p>
<p>Follow along with Alice’s adventures in Middle Earth (you see what I did there), as she discovers friendship, loss, destiny, and what it means to truly love and care for someone. </p>
<p>(This story will mainly be love and friendship centered as well as a “finding yourself” kind of thing because that is what I’m good at.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiousity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story on Quotev until I discovered this wonderful website! I hope you guys enjoy it! (: I've read a lot of Girl in ME stories and naturally I wanted to write one myself. So, yeah! The story is just pure fun! Updates will be slow, but they will come. 
> 
> Also, any constructive criticism is very welcomed!

                                                                                                         

            “Alice, come on… You’ve been studyin’ all day! It’s 8 o’clock! You need to do somethin’ fun! I’ve gotta group together, with a couple of hot- _tays_ and we’re going to The Main Event in Tulsa Hills… You should come with us! I’ll even pay for it if that’ll get ya outta of the library! You never leave-” The young girl banged her head on the library table, lifting her phone away so she didn’t have to hear anymore of her _older_ sister’s constant rambling. She didn’t sit back up until after hearing her sister scream her name through the phone.

 

            “Sarah! Stop… I promise I will go out with you next weekend- Sarah, no- Would you please stop talking for like two seconds! Good Lord… Look, I have a _big_ test to take tomorrow morning before a _major_ lab in my science class is due… No, it’s the test that allows me to move onto my internship... Alright, yeah, love you too.” Alice set her phone down and let out a large sigh as her head fell to the paper and book cladded table. She loved her sister, but that didn’t mean she had to like her sometimes. _It’s not her fault I’m double majoring though._ Alice sighed, sitting back up and getting back to work.

 

            It was around 10 o’clock before Alice decided to pack up her things and make her way out of the library with her Sony’s covering her ears. The campus was still lit and many people were still walking about. Some scurrying to the next party down the street at a Frat house (no doubt that they were Freshman who didn’t want to be caught), others were heading to their dorm, and a few, like herself, were heading to the apartments across the street. “Alice! Alice!” Completely oblivious to the person calling her name, she kept walking toward the shortcut to her apartment. Before the blonde could enter the building, a hand grabbed a hold of her headphones, pulling them off her ears. “Alice!” Her breath hitched in her throat as she whipped her head around to see her best friend standing there with her tanned hands on her hips.

 

            “Victoria! _Are you serious?_ Don’t scare me like that!” She let her headphones drop around her neck before letting out a deep breath.

 

            “Well, I wouldn’t ‘ve had to if you _listened_ to me calling your name!” Alice laughed at herself before apologizing to her best friend and pulling the door open to the building; however, Victoria grabbed her backpack and pulled her back again.

           

            “Oh my gosh, what? Just come with me!” Victoria shook her head causing straight burgundy strands to fly out of her messy bun.

 

            “No way.” Alice looked at her friend incredulously. “Alice, it’s part of the many reasons why I’ve said to ‘not fall asleep in your Science class.’” Victoria gave her a motherly look, which Alice returned with an eye roll.

 

            “Look, I love you and you’re my best friend and all, but you are far too paranoid sometimes.”

 

            “Alice, I’m _serious_! Those science weirdos, who are all obsessed with— _you know_ — _the weird stuff_ , go in there after hours doing… _God knows what_! I’d rather not accidentally run into one of them. What if they capture us and want to keep us as an _experiment_?” Alice’s face deadpanned at her best friend’s explanation. The two girls to had a very lengthy 30 second stare down.

 

            “Yeah, you’re too paranoid.” Before Victoria could stop her friend, Alice marched through the doors of the science building looking around at the quiet and empty hallways as she made her way to the other side.

 

            “Alice… Why can’t you just walk _around_ like _normal_ people… I’m sure this is still breakin’ and enterin’.” Alice looked back at her friend with a small laugh. _There is seriously no one in he-_ The blonde girl stopped in her tracks as a bright light caught her attention down one of the corridors of the first floor causing Victoria to slam in behind her. “ _Shhh!”_

“See, I told you something strange was going on!” Victoria whispered to her friend who only shook her head in agreement. The two girls pulled out their phones to turn on their flashlight. All the while, the burgundy haired girl was unaware of the cat like grin across her friend’s face.

 

            “Let’s go check it out!” Victoria gasped at her.

 

            “Alice, we can’t do th- _Alice!_ Ugh… She’s worse than that girl in the Disney movie…” Victoria followed behind her friend, all the while grumbling about how one day her friend will fall into a rabbit hole, too. Upon reaching the lab, Alice grabbed a tight hold of Victoria’s hand before peeking inside of the lab. “Do you see anyone?” The blonde shook her head and stepped inside of the room, still holding tight to her friend’s hand.

 

            “See, Victoria. It’s fine! There isn’t anyone in- _What was that?!_ ” Alice and Victoria nearly jumped two feet in their before holding each other close by the neck and waist. The girls started shuffling around the room trying to find the source of the noise. At this point, they had already declared that they definitely wouldn’t last in a horror movie... Eventually, Alice’s heart rate calmed down enough to where she could let go of her friend. “Look, a cage!” _GASP “It must be the the hoomon they are experimenting on…”_

 

            “Alice, _don’t do that_!”

 

            “Sorry, just trying to get you back for scaring me earlier. Besides, that cage is too small for a _whole_ human.” Alice let out a soft laugh only to be shushed by Victoria. “Let’s go let out what’s in there. It’s probably like a gerbil or something.” Victoria’s hand reached out to Alice’s shoulder, stopping her.

 

            “Don’t! What if it has some weird zombie disease like from iZombie?!”

 

            “Like I said, you’re too paranoid.” Her dark green eyes scanned the small sheet that was over the cage before lifting it up.

 

            “Oh, _how fitting_ , Alice found the white rabbit.” The blonde girl looked at her friend with annoyance. Victoria just shrugged and smiled at her obviously not sorry for her words. Alice turned back to the cage, opened and grabbed the rabbit out. “Whoa! Alice, it’s eyes!”

 

            “Well, you can tell me what’s wrong with them after we get—“

 

            “ _Who’s in there?!”_ Footsteps echoed through the hallway toward the lab room that.

           

            “Crap, Alice! _Capture!”_ Victoria quickly covered the cage with the sheet just in time for them to duck and hide as the man approached the classroom and turned on the light.

 

            “Who’s in here?” Alice peeked from behind the cabinet she was hiding behind. A guy, who seemed around her age with a lab coat on, was standing in the doorway with his head turned the opposite way. Alice leaned back behind the cabinet as she heard him walking around the room. Victoria was able to get the back door of the classroom opened, allowing the girls to slip back out in the hallway to escape. Before either one could breathe, they took off running out of the building without turning back.

 

…

 

            “See, I told you Alice!” Victoria exclaimed as they made it to Alice’s apartment across the street.

 

            “Not fully, Vick. We didn’t get captured, _and_ we aren’t being turned into experiments.” The blonde stuck her key into her apartment door and stepped inside, her friend following behind.

 

            “Speaking of experiments, why do you still have that rabbit?” Alice looked at her friend before looking down at the rabbit. The little white rabbit stared back at her; one little eye was blue, while the other was green. “Creepy, right? Not really what you would expect from an albino bunny.” Alice looked at her friend, pondering her comment for a moment. _She’s right, they are kind of creepy, but not really because… What are those freaks doing in there? I might have to check it out again…_ “Oh, no. I know that look! You want to go back in there! Well, I’m not and I suggest you don’t either. With that said… I’m going to go to bed before you make me do something else crazy. Good night!” Victoria left her friend’s apartment and went across to hers. Going into the other room, Alice set the bunny on her bed then went to wash the reminisce of the day before hopping into bed with her new pet.

 

…

 

_“Shire! Baggins…”_

_Into the night, a group of white ghostly figures take off in search of the one Ring. The leader was much more horrid to look at than any of the others: a wilted king with a face of death that looked as if it would crumble by a single touch. Despite the fact that all riders wore a crown of past royalty, this one, in particular, held a higher status that anyone would be able to see. A status to be_ feared _. A look into this creature’s hollow eyes, and_ she _could see secrets that were enough to make her body grow rigid and cold. Unmoving, unflinching, falling into the darkness of the creature’s eye, but only to come face to face with something far worse… An eye of fire. An eye that not even the smallest of creatures could hide from. An eye that made her blood boil hot and skin catch flame and burn her alive-_

            A scream. A scream that was enough to wake up her neighbors echoed through the small bedroom in her apartment. Alice’s blonde hair clung to her skin as she sat up panting. “What in the world sort of dream was _that?!_ ” Her voice barely reached her ears as her mind and body slowly started coming to reality. Soon, the only thing she could here again was her box fan blowing against the wall. But the peace within her didn’t last soon. The left side of her head was engulfed in pain. She fell back down on her bed gripping her head and clenching her teeth as tears spilled out of her eyes. _What is happening…_

 

            Thankfully, the pain only lasted about 5 excruciating minutes. Panting, Alice grabbed her phone from her night stand and looked at the time. _4 am…_ With a sigh, Alice shakily stood from her bed and padded out of her room with nothing but the flashlight of her phone guiding her way. Flipping on the light to her bathroom, she took one look at herself in the mirror and cringed at her blurry reflection. What she could make out of her appearance due to her bad vision, her eyes were bloodshot particularly the left one, her skin was deathly pale, her bangs were plastered to her forehead and her long hair was plastered to the rest of her skin. Her body felt hot, but her skin was as cold as ice… _Strange…_

 

            Shaking off her appearance Alice decided to go ahead and take a shower, despite the fact that she really didn’t need to be up until around 6:30. She stripped off her clothing and entered the running shower without waiting for the water to warm up, not that she could really feel the difference in water temperature anyway. The water ran through her hair and over her uncharacteristically pale skin. After about 10 minutes, her natural white, olive-tinted skin started to come back out without a trace of any sweat-induced nightmare keeping surface. Once she was all clean, she wrapped her hair and body into a towel and took another look in the mirror and began to towel dry her hair. Luckily for her, her hair was naturally silky straight regardless of the fact that her hair was still rather coarse and thick. Something she always loved because she never really had to worry about waking up with a large haystack on her head.

 

_How in the world would I come up with a dream like that?_ She took another look at the clock on her phone deciding that she’ll just go back to bed for a little while longer. “And that headache…” _Maybe it was the outcome of drinking too much coffee lately…_ Alice threw on another baggy t-shirt and underwear and settled herself back into her soft bed, placing her phone beside her. As she started drifting off to sleep, one last thought drifted through her mind: _And_ _where in the world is that bunny?_

_…_

_Ugh… That test was horrible…_ Alice pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and sighed while readjusting her overnight bag and backpack. This morning was _so_ not going well. First, she woke up late after getting up uncharacteristically early and taking a shower: second, that dang _creepy_ bunny was nowhere to be found: third, she ripped a contact, fourth, her freakin’ left eye was swollen shut, and last, her apartment complex had to be fumigated because some idiot was hoarding cockroaches in the apartment above hers. Thus, leaving her and her best friend pretty much homeless for a couple of days and causing them both to stay with Alice’s nagging-party animal older sister. _Convenient_ , isn’t it? Not to mention she had two other classes today after her test before her Science class this evening.

 

            Alice came up to a bench in front of the science building and sat down with a huff. _A quarter past 6… I have to be in class in 15 minutes._ Alice rested her head in her hands, her long blonde ponytail falling over her shoulder and bangs ruffling in the wind. _It would be totally perf if something awesome would happen to me today. Like winning a million dollars, or that totally cute Italian guy in my art class asking me on a date, or someone giving out free pizza… Actually, I think I’d rather have the free pizza…_

            “You haven’t found that rabbit yet?” _Huh?_

            “No, and it’s not like I can just check the security footage! Because certain _idiots_ turn off the cameras at night!”

 

            _“Shhh! Dude, someone might hear you!”_ The two guys made eye contact with Alice and hastened their pace into the building. Curious, as always, Alice quickly picked her and her bags up and followed them into the building. She couldn’t get far before Victoria caught up with her.

 

            “So, did you ever find that freaky a-“

 

            “ _Language…”_

           

            “- _butt_ bunny? Wait- Whoa! You were kidding about that eye! I totally bet you got some sort of infection from the that bunny. You should get it looked at.” Victoria stated, slinging an arm around her shorter friend’s shoulder. “Wait, why are you still caring your bag- Oh! You had that test this morning! How’d it go?”

 

            “How do you think it went?” Alice stepped out of Victoria’s arm and gestured at her appearance: strands of straight blonde hair were falling from her ponytail due to the wind, her cross bangs were a bit ruffled, _glasses_ , an oversized blue sweater was hanging off her slim shoulders, black yoga pants that reached a little above her ankle, and white vans: in her eyes, she looked _tired_.

 

            “What? You look pretty normal to me? Minus the fact that you’re actually wearing your glasses and your hair is up. I mean, at least you still made a little effort to get up right? Plus, your eyebrows are still on ‘ _fleek’_ , as the kids say. But You do look more tired than usual. Especially with that swollen eye. That test was really that stressful?” Alice nodded her head and rolled her eyes at her friend. _It’s a good thing I didn’t tell her about that nightmare because she would have looked way too into it._ She than gave her friend a pat on her back, and headed off to class. “Oh, Alice! Remember! Don’t fall asleep in class! _Science weirdos_!” Victoria sang.

 

            “And you’re still too _paranoid_!” Alice sang back before making her way inside her lab room and sitting down by her lab partner. With a sigh, Alice and her partner began setting up the presentation and experiment for the lab project. _And there’s no hope of getting out of here before 9 o’clock this evening… Great._

           

…

 

            “Miss Mueller… Miss Mueller… You need to wake up.” Alice’s frail and _very_ old science professor started shaking her awake. “Miss Mueller, you can’t keep falling asleep in my class.” Alice lifted her head off her arm and rubbed her eyes, turning to her sweet and aged professor with an apologetic smile on her full lips.

 

            “I’m very sorry, Professor Evans… I’ll make sure to get more sleep in the future…”

 

            “Please do... Now, since you fell asleep through most of your classmates’ presentations, I need you to stay here and wipe off all the tables and cabinets.” The old man hobbled back over to his desk and began to get his roller bag together before heading out the door. “You know, your parents named you spectacularly well. As I recall, little Alice in Old Disney’s film, had the same problem you did: staring off into space, curious, a bit sassy, and _very_ sleepy.” The old man gave a slight chuckle before exiting the lab. “Take care, Miss Mueller. And I’m glad to see you that you can open that left eye of yours now.”

 

            “O-Oh, uh, you too, Professor…” Alice took a deep breath and let out, she didn’t even notice.

 

            “I can’t believe it’s seriously almost 10 o’clock now…” Alice whispered to herself as she placed her backpack on her back and her overnight bag strap on her shoulder. _Great… Just great… The lights in the building are already turned off- “_ What was _that?!”_ She pointed her phone’s flashlight down her class’s hall as she spotted yet another white rabbit. At least this one actually had red eyes. She walked down the hall to the rabbit who then darted into the classroom closest to it. Alice stopped outside the door, shaking her head. This was the same classroom she found that other rabbit in the night before. “Uh-uh, no way, little rabbit. I am not following you in there…” Alice and the rabbit looked at each other for what seemed like _ages_ , before Alice made her way inside the room. Her curiosity getting the best of her, yet again.

 

            The bunny hopped around a curtain as Alice made her way inside of the room. Following the rabbit around the black sheet, she stopped as she saw what the bunny was seemingly trying to climb on. A giant steel chest of some sort. Alice will never know what compelled her to do this… But, she dropped her overnight bag to the ground and started to push the chest aside, which was much easier than she thought it would be, and came face to face with a giant hole. _Really? A white rabbit and a hole in the ground. Awesome..._ Alice snorted and sat down on the ground, crossing her legs. “What now?” She jokingly asked the bunny. The lights in the science lab came on and footsteps could be heard. At the same time, the rabbit looked at her and then jumped into the hole… “No!” Alice shouted as she reached into the hole to catch the bunny, but ended up losing balance and falling head first into darkness.

 

            “Dude! There’s someone in here!”

 

            “Well, don’t just stand there, look for them!” A straggly, oiled her boy peeked behind the curtain first, expecting to see the chest and the unwelcomed person; however, he wasn’t expecting _this_.

 

             “Uh… Dude… You need to come see this…” The guy in the lab coat from the night before made his way around the curtain and pulled away completely; his jaw dropped.

 

             “I-Impossible… The hole… I-It’s gone…” And it was. Along with the steel chest, the bunny, Alice’s bags, and Alice.

 


	2. Keep Calm and This is Definitely a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has awoken in Rivendell and is very confused. You would be too, right?

            Alice began to stir in the arms of whomever was cradling her. A hard, cold chest, that felt like steel was pressed against her cheek, gloved hands wrapped around her waist, a soft cloak was draped over her shoulder, the air smelled fresh, and was comfortably cool against her face. The combination alone could have gotten rid of her headache only if it wasn’t for the consistent jolts she felt underneath her. Alice let out a small groan as a bright light began to seep past her eyelids. “ _Shh_ … You will be alright, little one…” _That voice... So, peaceful…_ Darkness took over her once more as she was lulled to sleep by the gentle hum of a heartbeat.

 

            Alice moved around as light began once again seeping past her eyelids. She swung her arm across her eyes and let out a quiet groan, “Someone turn off the sun, please…” A light chuckle sounded at the opposite end of the room. Alice quickly removed her arm and sat up just as fast. As her eyes adjusted to the abnormally bright light, she noticed a very blurry figure. Frightened, she started to frantically look around for her glasses, the man seemed to know what she was looking for and went over to the bedside table to hand her her the frames. Alice gave a small thank you when her eyes made contact with seemingly ancient grey eyes of a man with long straight dark hair, a strand coming from either side of his ears, he wore silver robes, and he seemed to have seen more than everyone on the Earth combined; however, nothing about his overall appearance seemed old or young. He made his way over to a chair and sat beside her bed.

 

            “Please, do not be frightened, young one. I am only here to ask of your name and how you came to be here.” Alice sat up and gave this man a once over, and this time, getting a really good look at his ears: her blue and green eyes going wide. _Okay, that’s either some seriously good esthetics or they’re real… Or this is just totally some wacky dream._ Alice blinked a few times before finding her voice to speak.

 

            “How about you tell me your name first, why you have ‘elf’ ears, and where I am, _then_ I will tell you mine. I need to know I can actually trust you first, don’t you think?” _Elaborate dream, elaborate demand, right?_ Alice crossed her arms over her chest. _I swear to it all, if those science wierdos kidnapped me and put me in some weird medieval cult convention mindset, when I wake up from this they are sooo dead._ Elrond gave her a small smile and a nod, already finding the strange human amusing.

 

            “Very well, I could see how that would fair... You are in _Imladris_ , or _Rivendell_. I am the Lord of this realm, Lord Elrond. This realm is home to my kin, and we are, in fact, elves, my dear.” Alice gave him an incredulous look causing him to speak up once more. “If you do not believe where you are, go take a look outside.” Alice looked at the “Elf” with not much interest and kicked off the covers and took off out the balcony doors, only to stop in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful place, it was unreal, this is something that only computers could create for movies. _Definitely a dream…_ There was no way that a place such as this actually existed.

 

            “This can’t be Earth…” Alice stood at the balcony’s edge, a look of surprising peace washed over her face. The comfortable breeze blew around her, ruffling her sweater and long hair that was free of it’s ponytail. The sound of waterfalls filled her ear and her mind. _This breeze fills familiar…_ _I could get used to this…_

“I told you, so I think it wise for you to tell me about you now.” Alice looked to Lord Elrond then looked back at the view and sighed.

 

            “My name is Alice Mueller, but you can call me Alice. I am from a country called America. It’s made up of 50 different states and the one that I lived in was Oklahoma. Well, Tulsa, Oklahoma—Tulsa is a city in Oklahoma… Anyway, you also wanted to know how I got here…” Lord Elrond gave her a nod to continue. Alice took a deep breath, trying to remember. “Well, I was in my last class for the day—I go to a University—and it was very late… I ended up falling asleep in class after my presentation. My professor woke me up and told me that I had to wipe down all the tables and cabinets since I slept through most of my classmates’ presentations… Well, once I was done, all the lights were turned off in the science building, so I used my phone to look where I was going. Well, I heard a noise in the hall I was in, and that’s when I saw a little white rabbit, but it was a different rabbit from the one I saw in that same classroom the night before.”

 

            “So, you had already encountered something similar the night before?”

 

            “Well, yes,” Alice answered a bit snappy. “But the bunny from the night before had a blue eye and green eye-“

 

            “Like your own?” Alice snapped her head in the direction of the elf.

 

            “W-what are you talking about? My eyes are green.” Lord Elrond gave her a quizzical look.

 

            “Child, your eyes are not. Your left eye is a bright shade of blue.” _Lies!!!_ Alice ran back into the room to the vanity that was adjacent to the bed. _Mind… Wake up!!_ Sure enough, her left eye was an odd shade of blue that matched with the rabbit from the lab. Lord Elrond came back into the room. Alice couldn’t really tell what he was thinking. “Can you continue your story for me?” Alice nodded her head and sat back down on the bed…

 

            “Anyway… I followed the new bunny inside of the room then behind a black curtain. The rabbit was trying to climb some sort of steel chest… I don’t know what compelled me to do so, but I moved it aside. Underneath it was a hole, large enough for me to fall through. And that’s what happened. I tried grabbing the rabbit when it jumped inside of it, but I ended up falling inside myself.” Alice gave a small laugh. “It’s funny, really. There’s a story where I’m from, where a very similar thing happened to a girl with the same name as I…” Alice stood off the bed and went back out to the balcony and folded her arms on the ledge and laid her head on top of them. Lord Elrond gave her a look of pity and a bit of wonder. For someone being snatched out of her home, she seemed rather calm about what had happened to her. Either being very accepting or just thinking this were a dream. Of course, he could feel the curious and adventurous nature of the girl’s soul oozing from her very being as she gazed off in the distance, which might have something to do with way she wasn’t as distraught as he thought she should have been. And yet, there was something else. Something that he couldn’t place about the girl. Something that made him very sad for the young human.

 

            “I see that our guest has awaken.” Alice’s ears perked at the familiar voice. A voice that she seemed to have heard in a dream. Turning around, she saw a very beautiful man, or rather Elf, she assumed. He had long golden hair that reflected the sun’s rays, he was tall and lean, and his eyes were full of mirth that shone bright in the light. Alice could tell that this Elf, not only had seen the world and its hell, but also learnt how to enjoy it and revel in the good that it can hold.

 

            “Ah, Glorfindel. Alice, this is the _ellon_ who found you unconscious outside of our walls. He has been very eager to meet you… I will leave you two to talk while I go see if I can find any answers on how you managed to get here. Farewell…” Alice managed to wave goodbye to Lord Elrond before awkwardly turning to Glorfindel, who then made his way over to Alice with a smile, bowing to her.

 

            “I am very happy to see that the lady, _Alice_ , is doing well. A very unique name, it’s not _Westron_ is it?” Alice cocked her head to the side at the handsome Elf before turning back to the balcony and resting her arms and head back on the ledge.

 

            “No, it’s English... What is Westron?” Alice looked at the Elf, a look of curiousity shining in her eyes. Mainly because she was amazed at her own mind for coming up with someone as intricate of a story as this. Glorfindel took a step to the ledge and placed his hands on top as well, a light smile gracing his lips as a small laugh escaped passed.

 

            “You are speaking it, little one.” Alice slightly lifted her head off of her arms and raised a thick, dark eyebrow at him that could be seen as the breeze ruffled her bangs.

 

            “Well, where I’m from it’s called ‘English.’”

 

            “And where is this place that you are from where a human can look like an _Elleth_.” Alice raised her eyebrows at him again, standing completely up and leaning on the ledge. “Well, maybe not quite have the height of an Elleth…” Alice looked at him and smiled before rolling her eyes and telling him where she was from. This guy was almost like a big brother.

 

            “America? I’ve never heard of such a realm in Middle Earth, and _I’ve_ been around since the First Age.” Alice didn’t even want to know how old he was after he said that. Before she could say anything else, something he said struck her. _Middle Earth? When I wake up, I’md definitely going to have to write this all down._

            “Middle Earth? Why do you call it ‘Middle Earth’ and not just ‘Earth?’” Glorfindel looked at her confused.

 

            “Because it’s called ‘Middle Earth’ not just ‘Earth.’ Our world is known as _Arda._ Middle Earth is the land mass we are currently on.” Alice looked wide eyed. _This is all so confusing. Well, I’m sure if I explained where I was from even further, he would be just as confused as I was-Wait, what am I thinking, This is my dream._ A knock sounded on the door inside and a young Elf maid entered the room.

 

            “My lady—OH, My lord Glorfindel!” The young elf turned her head as if she just walked in on something she shouldn’t have. Glorfindel led Alice back into her room to meet with the maid. “I am very sorry for intruding, my lady… My lord... My Lord Elrond has asked me to start a bath for the young mistress and to have her dressed in proper clothing. He would like for her to see her new home, and to join him, his family, and you for the evening meal.” Alice looked to Glorfindel as he bid her farewell and left the room after telling her to meet him in the courtyard as soon as she was ready. Alice snapped her attention back to the young elf.

 

            “Is ‘elleth’ female, and ‘ellon’ male.” Alice asked, intrigued as ever.

 

            “Oh, yes, it is! Now, My lady, I would like to brush your hair out for you before you enter your bath. Being in bed for 2 days can cause great damage to anyone’s’ hair... Including ours!” _Wait, 2 days?!_

 

            “Oh, sure! Not a problem! By the way, what is your name? And there is no need to call me ‘my lady,’ Alice will do.”

 

            “Miluiel, my la-Alice!” The two girls laughed as the young elleth gave her a warm smile and shuffled Alice over to the Vanity in the room, then started to brush out her blonde hair, only to let out a little gasp a while later.

 

            “Is something wrong?” Alice asked with a worried tone.

 

            “No… I just figured you were an Elleth. I had no idea you were human... Other than your height, you could easily be mistaken as one of our kin. Excuse me, but humans aren’t always as clean and well kept as you are, or pretty, if you don’t mind me saying.” And here she was thinking that she could never compare to the elleth who was brushing her hair. Her long warm brown hair, and deep blue eyes were enough to make anyone envious. Her skin looked like one of the porcelain dolls her sister collected when they were younger, and she was tall and lean; much more beautiful than any model back home. _Home…_ “I guess that explains why Lord Elrond gave me this vile for your eyes. He said you wore glass in front of your eyes in order to see. I could see that he wasn’t joking!”

 

            “What is it supposed to do to my eyes?” Alice asked, looking up to Miluiel.

 

            “If it’s made properly, which I know it is, it should heal your sight- Oh, my! Your eyes! They are very unique. In all my 400 years, I have never seen anyone with different colored eyes! It’s quite lovely.” _Lovely? Hah! Right now I find them far from it actually it’s more creepy then anything- “_ Oh my holy biscuit! Did you just say you were 400 years o- _“_ The elleth let out a laugh that sounded nothing short of music.

_"_ Yes, I did. How old are you, Miss Alice? You seem like a rather young human. I’m rather young as well. Before that, tell me, would you like rose or lavender oil in your bath?” Alice blinked her eyes, coming out of her thoughts.

 

            “Rose. Oh, and I’m 21... Now I understand why Lord Elrond and Glorfindel were calling me ‘young one’ and ‘child.’”

 

…

 

            “Oh, I have truly out done myself. You do look very beautiful. The hair across your forehead is rather pretty, what did you say it was called again?”

 

            “Bangs, or fringe. It’s really whatever you prefer!” Alice gave her new friend a smile. The two girls had already managed to get along amazingly within the few hours they were together. Alice figured since it was a dream, why not “live it up.” Miluiel had already hemmed a dress for Alice seeing that she was nearly a foot shorter than the elleths of Rivendell. Standing at a whopping 5ft 1in. Nevertheless, the dress was beautiful on her: a light silky blue fabric with beading around the waist line that hugged her petite yet curvy figure perfectly with a deeply swooped neckline, trumpet sleeves, and a full skirt that had a small train behind it. Her cool blonde hair was dried and straight down her back and her bangs were perfectly nestled right in the middle of her eyebrows with bits of hair that reached barely below her ear framing her face rather nicely despite the fact that she still had her tortoise and gold rimmed glasses still over her eyes.

 

            “Glorfindel better watch himself or another ellon will swoop in before him!” Alice turned to the elf with wide eyes.

 

            “No way, girl! I just met the guy! Besides, I’d much rather explore rather than being courted by an _ellon_.” Oh yes, Milueil told little Alice _all_ about elvish courting. “Now how do I get to the courtyard?”

 

…

 

            Glorfindel sat on a bench waiting for the human girl. _Maybe I should have met her at her chamber, so she wouldn’t get lost._ “Ahem… Glorfindel?” The great warrior looked up and was met with the sight of the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Regaining composure, he stood up and held out his arm for the small woman. Alice linked her arm with his as he began to escort her down a flight of stairs.

 

            “I must say, my lady, Rivendell looks rather true on you. As if you were meant to be a _short_ elleth your whole life.” Alice lightly laughed at his playful banter before finally looking around at the breathtaking view that surrounded her; however, Glorfindel was much more focused on the eyes of a few ellons who lingered to long on the human girl he would soon grow protective of.


End file.
